


The Poptropican Continuum: Universalis Lacrimam

by Candytheedgydoggo, SFl0aty



Series: The Poptropican Continuum [1]
Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Mild Language, Post-Canon, World Travel, minor horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candytheedgydoggo/pseuds/Candytheedgydoggo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFl0aty/pseuds/SFl0aty
Summary: Everything had happened so, so fast...One moment Director D was rotting behind bars, his plan foiled by that so-called “hero”. The next? He found himself floating within a vast, featureless void, everything he knew gone, almost like a rug pulled out from under someones feet.Now he’s here, a world that looks just like home but, ever so different. poptropicans hardly look like poptropicans anymore, his plan has not yet happened, and he is constantly in a battle with his own mind and the random memories he knows never happened, and yet feel so familiar at the same time.Not to mention now he’s dealing with a bunch of other self-proclaimed “villains” who supposedly are in the same situation as he is. Now they travel across the world in search of a way back to their own, only... some of these islands were never on the map before, were they?...
Series: The Poptropican Continuum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Void

…

So...cold...

Director D could hardly tell if his eyes were opened or closed at this point, there wasn’t any light after all. All he could do was float breathlessly in the vast, deep void, wondering what had fully happened. 

It just seemed like a normal day at most, how did the entire world get wiped out before his eyes?

...

As much as he hated that so-called 'Hero', if they could stop a scheme as great as his, why not whatever happened now? What could have even happened? Did someone want the world all to themselves? Was this some sort of mass murder event? Did it only happen to certain parts of the world?

He didn’t see the point in questioning things, it wouldn’t be getting him out of here clearly, but at the same time what else could he do? There was quite literally nothing to do here BUT think, suspended God knows where with nobody else in sight. He didn’t even know how long it’d been since he got sucked in there. 

He struggled to breathe, the air in the void barely enough to fill his lungs, every moment it felt like someone was clasping onto his throat, blocking his airway.

Was he going to die here?... 

More silence, numbness spreading over his entire body.

...

Almost as if someone had shined a light on him, the spy was blinded for a mere second, his eyes having to adjust to the sudden light among the vast darkness. Once they did, the exact shape of the large light in front of him still wasn’t exactly clear, in fact it almost seemed to be...moving? 

He pondered to himself for a moment, before, though reluctantly, he directed his path of movement towards it. It didn’t have a very good aura around it, but at this point? Director D refused to take any other chance that would result in him staying in this place any longer than he had too. 

His heart throbbed in his chest as he began to get closer. It almost felt as if he was being sucked towards it, but at this point he was too panicked to think of a way out of it without being thrown back into the abyss to possibly starve to death or worse. He stopped in front of the large light, having to shield his face slightly to avoid having his vision impaired by it. A burst of heat coming from it, comfortably warm, giving his body the heat it lost back from the cold nothingness.

Though, he couldn’t see into it at all, it was clear now it was a strange rip of some sorts, and it certainly went somewhere, it looked pretty deep. It was just his size too, he thought again; for all he knew there could be help inside of there, or at least something to sustain him. Staying would again guarantee he’d waste away via starvation or dehydration sooner or later. 

…

It was such a stupid idea but at this point, D had nothing to loose anymore. 

The moment he stuck his hand into the light, a searing pain shot through it, almost like he was being burned. Struggle as he did, he could no longer get free of the lights grasp, slowly being pulled in and feeling his body once again go numb, the burning seemingly taking away all his senses.

Was this hell? What was going on?...

* * *

…

..!!!!

Heart pounding and drenched in sweat, Director D shot up, a look of pure terror clear on his face. He quickly felt around himself, letting out a sigh of relief to find that he was still there and undamaged. 

He tried to ease his worries by looking around the room, he was sitting at that old desk he owned, probably fell asleep while looking at paperwork again, he did always have a tendency to overwork himself. Though, he could swear something was off about the room around him, at the same time it felt like this was how he’d always had it, just as neat as he’d leave it too aside from the paper’s strewn about on the desk. Nothing good in working in a dirty environment after all.

...Though, he could’ve sworn after his plan was foiled that he’d been put in a cell?...

Perhaps that was just part of the dream? Dreams can feel like an entire week has passed sometimes, he’d have them before, waking up all confused. Though he was still worried, who wouldn’t be after something so confusing? He glanced at the papers on the desk, a wave of relief washing over him once he laid eyes on the blueprints to his satellite, he remembered coming up with the idea like it was yesterday.

...Though, with that dream, chances were he would be more careful when he tried his real attempt, don’t want that nightmare to become reality after all.

Now where was he… 

He wiped a line of drool from his mouth, speaking of a clean environment, he should really freshen up, he couldn’t present himself looking like an utter mess no matter how horribly real that dream felt. 

As he walked down the hall, he couldn’t help but monologue to himself.

_“Why would I imagine something that graphic?...”_

He hadn’t had any ideas or even thoughts relating to… whatever was going on there, it was hard to even describe. It had felt so real, the feeling of the light burning his skin was still fresh in his mind, sending a shiver throughout his whole body. It was honestly disturbing, and that was saying a lot knowing what he’d seen during spy work. 

…

He tried to shake it off, if it was just a dream, surely nothing would actually happen, right?

…

God, at least he hoped so.

Reaching the bathroom, he absentmindedly opened the door, he splashed his face a few times with water to wake himself up, while also getting ready to wash the previously mentioned drool off.

He looked in the mirror briefly before going back to what he was doing.

…

W...Wait a second.


	2. Changed

He stared at the reflection, unsure if he was seeing things right. He desperately rubbed at his eyes, maybe he was still tired? Maybe he was just hallucinating?? Scrambling to put on the contacts he owned, he could only beg that his poor vision was playing tricks on him somehow.

As his vision cleared, he stood in utter horror, rubbing at his eyes once again in an attempt to change the image, but no matter what he tried, the reflection stayed the exact same. He hardly wanted to believe it was him at first.

His eyes, no longer taking up so much space on his head; of which was much more rounded and circle-like rather than the usual oval shape, had turned from black to a bluish-gray, a small, darker gray circle sat on the inside of them.

Above said eyes were prominent eyebrows, the same color as the toupée he owned, stubble lined the bottom half of Director D’s face, the same color as his eyebrows and also pretty prominent. It was pretty much the only hair on his otherwise hairless head.

Heart once again beginning to race, he quickly scanned the rest of his body in a panic. His arms had become a lot more muscly, loosing their previous thinness, said arms were lined with more gray hair.

On those arms, were what he believed were his hands, least they worked like they did before, only now they had strange growths on top… four on each hand. He could bend and feel around with them, so this certainly wasn't a disease, at least he prayed to himself that it wasn't.

His legs seemed to have gotten the same treatment, becoming a lot more proportionate with his now slimmer body, though he could also feel some muscle on both. Joints were clear in both sets of limbs seeing how he could bend them.

As his eyes began to sting from a wave of incoming tears, he slowly moved back up towards his head, it still floated above his torso as always, just like it did for every Poptropican. Only now there was this...weird stump on said torso that seemed to be holding the head in place, as every time he turned his head it'd turn with it.

…

Though he was trying his best not to scream, he could do nothing but stare at himself, this… this wasn’t him!! As slightly as he still seemed to resemble one, he knew damn well what a Poptropican looked like, and this wasn’t it!!

But at the same time…

He slowly ran his hand across the bottom of his face, the stubble grazing across it. Silent, he slid his hand over to the opposite arm, giving himself a hard pinch. He winced in pain, mentally begging to whatever god was out there that this was just a bad dream, this couldn’t be real right?...

He opened one of his eyes again, his heart dropping when the exact same reflection still stared back at him.

…

The spy slid down against the wall, a few quiet, yet audible choked sobs coming from him. Why was he...HOW was he…

He cried to himself, as if the bald aspect didn’t make him repulsive enough.. What would other people think if they saw him this way? He looked like a freak!!... What was stopping the rest of Poptropica from seeing him as a demon or a monster? What would they do to him?...

Even stranger, why did it feel so normal? Even if he had never experienced something like this before, it was common knowledge that forcefully having one's form changed would hurt like pure hell, especially to something of this extent. He had even grown new bones as told by the joints and newly formed fingers, there’s no way it would be painless enough for him to sleep through it and not notice.

Fingers...that word had suddenly worked its way into his head, he hadn't heard it before so where…

The more he looked at his hands, the less they seemed like foreign objects, Director D felt almost lightheaded, his mind was a mess, was any of the years he spent living his life just a dream? Was he in a coma and didn’t realize? No, No that wouldn’t make sense, with how much time had passed there’s no way he was dreaming that entire time, he’d still need to eat and drink among other things.

So what? What exactly was going on here??

Though his memories felt jumbled, he realized one thing was for certain, he couldn't just stay like this. Wiping the tears from his face, he shakily got up and walked towards his actual room, quickly throwing on his regular clothes; a white tuxedo, black pants and a bow tie to match, rolling up the sleeves to his forearms, he wasn't planning to stay like this any longer than he had too.

He slipped on his toupée, never would go outside without it after all, at least not until his plan was in action, but that could wait right now, he obviously had some bigger issues to deal with. He looked in the mirror there too, slightly adjusting the wig, though he still felt disgusted with the transformation, it almost felt...familiar to him?...

He hoped at this point mental changes hadn’t come along with this strange situation as well, he was in no mood to lose himself.

He sighed, looking into another mirror in the room and drumming his fingers on the surface of the wardrobe it sat upon, there was no way in hell he could just leave while looking like this, he paced around the room muttering to himself.

 _“I’ll need to cover up…”_ He sighed. _“A hat and coat should do...maybe some gloves to hide these...finger things…”_

It was hot out, he could tell just by looking out the window, a pity that he only had black clothing for the usage he was looking for. He'd be sweating to death out there for sure but, at this point it was either suffer in the heat for a bit or risk whatever horrors would happen to him if anyone caught him looking like this.

With a scoff, he searched through the wardrobe and slipped the clothing on, he could already feel the heat on his back but he'd have to ignore that right now, perhaps he’d just bring a cold drink with him to keep it manageable.

He fell silent, slipping on the gloves he had found, right where he remembered leaving them, through...somehow they matched the new shape his hands had instead of the spherical hands of your average poptropican.

Fuck it, he’d find out what happened soon enough, he didn’t have a full plan but, he was the director of his own spy base after all, he would know if something had changed the moment he got there. He clutched his hands into fists and tried his best to cover them with his sleeves, it was...passable at the very least, as long as he was careful he would likely be alright.

Briefly sliding the hat lower into his face and raising the collar of the coat, Director D got ready to leave before stopping, something felt like it was... missing almost. He looked around the room briefly, moving the collar of his coat away from his neck to release some heat.

…

Huh, that was odd, there were some shoes placed by the door…

Poptropicans never really wore shoes, of course they existed and all, they were just never really a social norm and more saved for special occasions. Yet, the more D looked at them, the more he felt it would be wrong to leave without them…

Well, just this once wouldn’t hurt, if people asked he’d just say he felt like wearing them that day was all.

Slipping on the shoes, of which matched the black of the rest of the outfit, Director took a deep breath as he stood near the door. He clutched the hat on his head and slid it closer to hide his face.

 _“Come on, D…”_ He mumbled to himself. _“You can do this…”_

Shakily placing a hand on the doorknob he turned it and stepped out, desperately trying to hide as best as he could as he began to stumble out of the large mansion he resided in. He had to get to his office, he had to…

to...

…

The spy slowly slipped off his hat, his toupée popping up to show his shocked expression.

E-Everyone…

**Everyone had changed exactly like he did...**

****


	3. Contact

**Everyone had changed exactly like he did...**

Those were the word repeating in his head as he looked around at everyone else, **changed just like he was...** right down to the anatomy, the only things separating everyone were their hair and facial features, not to mention the variety in body shape that were clearly shown.

D tried the best he could to not be panicked in public, after all the last thing he wished to do right now was to make a scene, only to realize that none of them seemed to be bothered by the change at all, not even a shred of tension was in the air aside from his own.

Everyone he set his eyes on just walked casually and went about their own daily routines. At this point, D had slowly removed his coat and hat, folding them up and tucking them under one of his arms, though he still wasn't in a good mood however. He shook his head, sweat sliding down his face.

 _“This can’t be real…”_ He whimpered to himself. _“It can’t…”_

He looked around once more, he didn't want to hang around in public like this. People might see him as some sort of freak if he kept standing there looking paranoid, not to mention people would surely start to question him, so he decided to go to the Spy HQ silently. His quickened footsteps being the only sound he heard aside from the throbbing of his own, rapid heartbeat.

He tried to get a grip on whatever had happened to him. Why did something like this happen so suddenly? Why did everything still feel so...familiar? No matter how much he shrugged it off, he kept getting more confused and frustrated by it, his shaking hands clutching the clothing tighter the more he thought about it. He needed answers, and by God’s name he needed them **now.**

_“You’re almost there, D… J-Just try and hold up until…”_

Suddenly, a faint yet piercing sound replaced the once prominent noise of Director's heartbeat.

What was that?... A strange bird, perhaps? Maybe a vehicle just screeching it's tires? He couldn't be TOO paranoid now or the reputation he worked so hard to earn would be shattered in front of his very eyes, he shook at just the thought of that happening. That dream didn't help lessen that fear either...

He tried to ignore it, beginning to once again try and reach his destination before he stopped once more, was… was the sound getting closer? Was that someone screaming?! What-

Director's inner monologue was interrupted by a lord shriek.

_“OH **F-** ” _

A loud thud echoed across the area as whatever it is had fallen made contact with D, knocking him down almost instantly. The previous throbbing of his heartbeat now paired with a splitting headache as a bruise formed on top of his forehead, he was honestly lucky that he wasn't bleeding or at least seriously injured.

Trying to ignore all the staring eyes of those around him, he quickly tried to gather his things and neatly refold them, till his eyes were set on what, or rather WHO had ended up hitting him. Though he refused to mention it out loud, he couldn't help but notice the large, rabbit-like ears poking out near the top of their head, along with their whole rabbit themed suit, both a close shade of pink. 

As D sat up, still staring, the strange Poptropican began to stare back too. They looked really irritated before yelling at him.

_“HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, YOU FUCKING ASS-”_

D quickly grabbed the other Poptropican by the arm, shocking them.

...God what was he thinking? But at the same time…

He scanned the area, finding a close by alleyway, empty and desolate aside from some trash on the ground, disgusting but worth a shot…

He began to drag the person away with him, giving apologetic waves to the crowd that had gathered, as much as the other Poptropican fought, D had easily overpowered them, reaching the small alleyway and simply dropping them on the ground. A deadpan expression on his face as always, though, if one looked close enough the anger was still there.

He scoffed.

 _“Who do you think you are, hm?”_ He grumbled. _“We don't act like children here, am I to assume you forgot?”_

The questioned Poptropican looked really peeved, not only because they got dragged by this tall rude stranger into some shady alleyway, but to not know who they were? That was the the one thing that truly made them more infuriated than before. They stood up on their feet, silent, before punching D right in his gut, or at least attempting too.

…

D hardly even reacted, aside from quickly grabbing their hands and staring them dead in the eyes.

 _“I've felt much, **much** worse, buddy.” _ He said, clear yet threatening. _“You'll have to try a lot harder than that…”_

...Had he? It was blurry but he could still remember how many dangerous missions he'd been on, though some felt so... distant. Come on, memory issues, don't act up now…

Although he did make the scene clearly ominous, enough that most people would scream and run for their life, this one neither flinched nor ran off. Instead, they chuckled wickedly, and slowly but surely their laugh became louder.

 _“You sure are an interesting Poptropican, and yet? You don't know WHO I am?!”_ They said in a rather vicious tone. _“I am the notorious mad scientist who shall make the entire world my slaves, along with creating countless rabbots to destroy every single obstacle that blocks my path!! Dr. Harvey Hare! MUHAHAHA!!”_

Director D stood back up, unphased by Hare’s outburst aside from cringing slightly from the odd laugh, he looked almost skeptical and more annoyed than scared. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

 _“Well, you must not be **THAT** notorious if I of all people haven’t heard about you…” _ He glared, before going to point at him. _“And what kind of mad scientist dresses up like a demented Easter bunny anyways?!”_

Hare got set off by that insult. Did...did he really just…?! He was really pissed by him, thumping on his feet before yelling at the spy.

 _"Well, first of all, I am HALF rabbit, not some poorly fabricated Easter Bunny! Secondly, I'm a really, REALLY notorious villain, they even put me to the Erewhon Prison for Super Villains at Super Villain Island!!..."_ Hare suddenly looked down after saying that, almost like a bad memory had hit. _"...that was until I woke up and realized I wasn't in prison anymore, but in a strange basement..."_

D furrowed his brow, what exactly did he mean by that? Snapping his fingers to get Hare’s attention, he stared down at the strange Poptropican.

_“That last part, elaborate.”_

_“The strange basement…? It was dark and had no oxygen, so I couldn't really breathe in there, but somehow I was still alive even though it was...painfully sore. A bright light came in and when I was going in there, I was…”_ He slowly became silent and looked up at D, irritated. _“Wait a sec...How come YOU want know about this 'strange basement' thing?! Are you one of those troopers who're looking for me to bring me back to that NASTY prison?!”_

D shook his head in response, thinking to himself for a moment.

_“Forgive me for being such a bother here, but I need to ask a few questions, simply to make sure of something…”_

He sighed to himself before staring back down to the hybrid. _“By any chance… did Poptropicans look different to you? You know, larger eyes, thinner, almost stick-like limbs, lack of...these…”_ He mumbled, staring at the fingers placed upon his hands.

_“Of course! **Everything** looks different from what I remember, everybody just looks so, off!! New bodies, prominent muscles here and there, and...eugh...whatever these unpleasant things are, they've been stuck on my hands ever since I got here…” _

Harvey hardly even realized fully what D said till he was done his rant. The moment it hit him, he froze, and turned to Director D with a look of terror.

_“D...Did you..?!...YOU CHANGED TOO?!?”_

D was quiet, his already pale complexion only becoming more white as the realization set in, he placed a hand over his mouth as he trembled and knelt down again. 

_“I...I thought I got trapped here alone…”_ He let out a relieved sigh. _“Thank the heavens…”_

As he thought more however, his face dropped as a look of terror washed across it.

 _“So, that means...all of that..._ **_It wasn’t a dream!?.._ ** _”_ He shook.

 _"I...I don't know the details but...it seems so?..."_ Hare looked indifferent, though his voice sounded shaky.

D sat, silent for a moment, before he too shook his head and stood up grabbing the clothing once more, visibly panicked.

_“I need to go, I’m not staying in this place any longer...”_

The spy began to speed walk off, back on his route to the HQ, sweating and hearing his heartbeat thump louder than before, he almost didn’t notice how Hare had started running after him till he looked. He stood still again, letting the self-proclaimed villain catch up to him. D stared down at him, a confused and irritated expression on his face.

_“...What? I need someone's help to get me back to my hoverboard AND out of this island!”_

D scoffed again. _“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem, what makes you think I need any help myself?”_ He questioned. _“I’ve been perfectly competent on my own for years now, what good would a ‘rabbit’ do anyways, huh?”_

 _“UGHHHHH…!! Can you STOP mocking me?! I-I may be small and look like an 8 year old but... I could destroy you with my bare hands if I wanted too!! So I demand that you help me RIGHT NOW…”_ He gave D a nervous look. _“..._ **_please?_ ** _”_

 _“Ugh...You sound like a damn child I swear…”_ D turned away, clearly annoyed. _“Why can’t you do it yourself anyways? I thought you were a ‘mad scientist’?”_

A bead of sweat ran down Hare's face.

_“Well, y-you see, my hoverboard is kinda…”_

Harvey pointed up to the sky and when D looked at it, said hoverboard flew by past them at top speed, quickly becoming to far away for them to keep track of anymore. D looked down at him with a disappointed look.

_“...So that’s why you almost smashed my skull open, huh…”_

The rabbit looked pretty annoyed, squinting his eyes at the spy and thumping on his foot against the ground, looking back up at the spy with a red face.

 _“...Hmph, fine. If it’ll stop you from having a tantrum in public…”_ Director D grumbled. _“But we’re_ ** _not_** _friends, I hope you realize that…”_

Hare scorned at his comment.

 _“Well duh, of course we're_ **_not_ ** _friends! Besides, you don't look like an upstanding villain at all, unlike me, Dr. Harvey Hare!”_

 _“Yeah, I get it, you like playing as your little character, big deal.”_ Director mumbled, _“I don’t care what title people give me anyways. My plan can wait, I’m already a Director after all, I got all the power I’d need…”_

Hare grumbled. 

_“Ahhh, so annoying...”_

Harvey followed D, hopping up and down through the pathway, other Poptropicans around them beginning to stare and give them odd looks, but even then he still hopped like a rabbit and didn't seem to have a single concern about the crowd of eyes on him.

D looked at him, instant confusion clear on his face, he noticed everyone staring at them, and turned to his companion with a hushed whisper.

_“Hey hey!! What the hell are you doing?!”_

_“Uhh...walking? It's pretty normal.”_

_“That’s not walking!!”_

_“It is.”_

_“That’s hopping!! Do you even know what walking looks like?!”_

_“Of course I know what walking looks like! I’m half rabbit, remember?!”_

D looked at him with pure rage clear on his face.

_“Oh yeah like that’s realistic!!”_

_“Oh what do you want me to do, huh? Walk on all fours and hop around like a real rabbit does so you put me on some kind of leash, smartass?”_

_“How hard is it for you to not hop at all?”_ D huffed. _“One foot in front of the other!! Do I have to teach you how to walk?!”_

 _“UGHHHH, EW NO!! I don’t want to have some strange freaks like you touch me with those STUPID STICKS on both of your hands!!”_ Hare walked on...once again by hopping.

D grumbled again.

_“THEY’RE CALLED FINGERS!...APPARENTLY…”_ He yelled at the rabbit, quickly following again.


	4. Plan

The two stood in front of the large, triangular building, D recognized it fondly as Spy HQ, though it still had an off feeling about it, then again so did everything else, this was expected. He still had wonderful memories from this place that he’d love to marvel about, but now wasn’t the time for that.   
  
He turned to Hare and gestured towards the building.   


  
_ “This is it…” _

_ “...Looks pretty stupid to me.” _

_ “I lack any idea on how a regular building could be stupid, but go off I suppose...” _

_ “Geez. Whatever, dumbass…” _

Harvey began to walk towards the large doors of the Spy HQ, about to push open the door, before D suddenly froze, realizing something.    
  
_ “W-WAIT WAIT!!” _

The rabbit groaned in clear annoyance and glared at him.

_ “You keep acting like a damn parent to me and it’s so  _ **_FUCKING INFURIATING._ ** _ So if you don’t stop being a dick to me, I’ll consider just leaving you to do this yourself! You'll probably just end up dying without  _ **_MY_ ** _ genius!!" _

The spy glared in annoyance. 

_ “Whatever you say, Hare…”  _ D mumbled.  _ “Either way, stop, you can’t go in there-” _

_ “Oh ho ho, pleeease~ It’s not like anything would happen if I-” _

_ “Oh tons will happen if my coworkers see some random dude in a discount Halloween costume walking in!!” _

_ “So what? That’s not my damn problem, is it?!” _

Harvey kicked open the door, soon standing in pure awe at the many people inside the building, more than he imagined. As he nervously stepped back, he could feel a hand grabbing his shoulder, and turned to see the spy grabbing onto him.

The people turned to the source of the noise, only to see D standing there, coat over his shoulder perfectly concealing Hare, aside from the few lumps of course. He simply nodded at everyone as he walked in towards the large elevator at the end of the hall. As he walked by, the secretary at the desk greeted him.  
  
_“Greetings, Director D!”_ He said, formal as always.  
  
D let out a half-hearted _‘Morning…’_ as he got onto the elevator, luckily empty aside from him and Hare, he didn’t remember having this back in what he assumed was ‘his world’ but even then, it didn’t feel like his first time stepping into it. The moment the doors closed and he felt it start moving, he dropped the coat on the floor along with the rabbit, glaring at him and tapping his foot in annoyance.  
  
_“What the fuck were you thinking?!”_ He shouted. _“Do you realize what could’ve happened?!”_

Hare gave him a nervous look and raised an eyebrow.

_ “Your name is...Director D?” _

D’s, though he was still clearly fuming, relaxed a bit as he heard the question. __

_ “Ah, It’s more of a title…”  _ He said, quickly shaking his head and looking pissed again. _ “Nnh, forget that! Why the hell would you just ignor-” _

Hare interrupted him with a mocking laugh.

_ “What are you? One of those dumb spies who goes all like ‘My name is Bond,  _ **_JAMES_ ** _ Bond.’ whenever someone just asks for ya’ name?~” _

_ “...” _

Director D turned away, silently, trying not to snap at him. He began to whisper to himself once more.   
  


_ “Alright wow...he just guessed my first name ALONG with insulting my work,  _ **_amazing, totally needed that_ ** _ …”  _ He sighed, biting his nail a bit.

_ “Huh? What did you say?” _

_ “Ah, uh..N-Nevermind.”  _ He sighed. _ “We’re almost there anyways…” _

The elevator reached the top floor, as told by the loud ‘ _ Ding! _ ’ that filled it, as the door slowly opened to reveal Director D’s office, Hare could do nothing but stare in utter amazement. It was a very luxurious room, the floor was made from polished ceramic and marble, free of any stains or mess, and acrylic glass created walls, allowing for a wonderful view of the city. Three crystal chandeliers were on the ceiling, gleaming a wonderful light around the room, bouncing light off the two wide and soaring aquariums on each side of the room, filled with a variety of exotic aquatic creatures, and surrounded by several indoor potted plants. 

One side of the room had glass bookshelves, next to it was yet another set of the glass shelves, only this time filled with cases and files of the residence, they all were in alphabetical and color order, stacked overly neat. The other side had a refrigerator, kitchen drawers and cabinets, along with several appliances such as a toaster oven, coffee machine, and lastly but not least a sink, seemingly Director D’s personal kitchen, there were chairs and a table in the room as well. A large red carpet laid on the floor that led to the desk and an office chair, a portrait of Director D himself seen above it.

Eyes on the shocked villain beside him, D snapped his fingers and pointed to a chair in front of the desk.   
  
_ “Get out and sit there,”  _ He grumbled, taking his eyes off the rabbit to gesture to it.  _ “And don’t touch anything I don’t give you permission to, or I swear to god those hands will be coming right off…” _

D looked down to Harvey only to find he was no longer beside him, but instead near one of the bookcases. Tapping his foot as he placed his hand on his chin, he pondered for a moment.

_ “Hmm...what if I just…” _

He moved a book slightly, causing shelves of firearms to suddenly come out from the floor, leaving the rabbit startled and tightening his grip on the book-shaped lever. D quickly stormed up to him, slapping the fake book out of his grip and putting it back, he turned Hare, face red with anger.   
  
_ “WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU?!” _

_ “I was just looking around, Bond. What? You never told me to stay with you!” _

_ “Yes,  _ **_but I was precisely clear when I said to keep your dirty hands off my things._ ** _ ”  _

Hare scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_ “So what? Even if you told me to not do anything, it doesn’t mean I gotta follow your every command!!” _

D huffed repeatedly, placing a hand on his forehead.   
  
_ “You have to be the most annoying person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting...:” _

Hare scoffed, ignoring the spy and once again hopping off to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and searching for carrots like usual. He intentionally threw some groceries out of it, causing a mess on the cleanly polished floor.

_ “There should at least be  _ **_some_ ** _ carrots here for me to eat…” _

Director’s breathing quickened as he clenched his fists, seething with rage at not only Hare’s blatant rudeness, but also the mess he had begun to make, he speedwalked over to him, quickly grabbing his ears.   
  
_ “I am giving you  _ **_one chance_ ** _ to knock it off and take off this stupid costume or I’m doing it myself…” _

Hare sputtered. _  
_ _  
_ _ “W-WAIT WAIT HOLD ON!! YOU DON’T G-” _

D tugged at the ears, expecting them to easily pop off on some sort of headband or something, but to his surprise, they stayed put. Confused, he tried again, lighter this time, still nothing.   
  
_ “W...Wha??..” _ _  
_ _  
_ No way...no fucking way could he ACTUALLY be a hybrid, right? Those kinds of things only existed in those strange cartoons, right?! Oh god what did he...

Harvey, struggling, tugged his ear out from D’s grip and carefully mended it before glaring at the clearly horrified spy, anger was visible on his face alongside with few tears leaking out from his eyes.

_ “DID YOU  _ **_SERIOUSLY_ ** _ THINK I WAS JUST SOME RANDOM CRAZY MAN IN A RABBIT COSTUME?! I WASN’T LYING ABOUT BEING A HYBRID, ASSHOLE!..” _

_ “I-I’M SORRY I DIDN’T THINK THOSE WERE REAL- I..” _

Hare thumped his foot down again. 

_ “I...IF YOU REALLY THINK IT’S FUNNY TO GRAB SOMEONE’S EAR THEN... _ **_THEN._ ** _.. _ **_HOW ABOUT THIS, HUH?!_ ** _ ” _

He grabbed D’s ‘hair’ and yanked it off, chuckling as he did so before his eyes laid upon the now detached toupée in his hands. Looking up in shock he was greeted by the spy’s equally shocked expression, along with his head, now void of it’s hair.

_ “... _ **_Ah._ ** _ ” _

D feel silent, trembling in place, mouth agape. After a few moments, he shakily reached a hand out, asking for the toupée back without the use of words, face clearly red with embarrassment instead of anger.

Harvey didn’t say anything and just gave the toupée to D instead, of which he took and placed quickly on his head, adjusting it a bit to make sure it looked right. Both villains were left silent, before D quickly cleared his throat and quietly went to the desk, an awkward presence seemingly filling the room. Hare followed along, sitting down at the chair in front of it as the spy rummaged around in some file cabinets, quietly mumbling to himself about something. 

A few more seconds passed.   
  
_ “Aha! There we are…”  _ _  
_ _  
_ He pulled out a light beige file, walking back over to the desk with it and carefully pulling out it’s contents; a large, faded brown piece of paper, among several smaller ones, white this time. 

Looking over them, his expression slowly began to turn into a puzzled one, like he saw something he was not able to comprehend.

Harvey noticed the confused expression on D's face, he asked him softly.

_ “I...Is there something wrong?...” _

_ “Some of these islands here...I don’t recognize them, not from...whatever we had before…” _

Sliding over the large brown paper, Hare found out it was in reality a map, listing off every island within their vast world, even including useful images and short descriptions for each. Hare grabbed it, scanning over everything on the map, lots of the islands he recognized, their names being at least somewhat familiar although he hardly traveled outside of his own, even before his transformation. 

Though, as he continued to scan the map, his expression too fell into one of confusion as he noticed all the newer islands printed onto it. As much as he tried to wrap his head around what these places were, memories of them ever being there felt nonexistent. One spot felt blank almost, as if an island had been there before, only to be erased. He tried to recall its name, something, something starting with A…

As much as he tried to remember he was once again left with nothing but more confusion, more jumbled memories, in a sickened confusion he set the map back down.

_ “Wh...why, when,  _ **_HOW?!_ ** _...I...this isn't right...” _

Hare took the map and looked at it one more time, scanning every island once again, trying to make sense of everything, anxiety clouded his train of thought and his face became paler and paler as he continued on...that was until he spotted one certain island, his heart sank...24 Carrot Island; his home.

D saw the rabbit fall pale, sighing in response.   
  
_ “Saw what I meant, huh?”  _ D waited for a response, becoming uncomfortable as he was instead met with silence.  _ “...Dr. Hare?” _

He didn't respond, he was...just silently staring at the map. Shuddering in terror, a few teardrops fell down on the map from his eyes, little by little leaking through the goggles he wore. Whimpering and sniffling could be faintly heard from the rabbit. A bead of sweat ran down D’s face, ah shit, he never really comforted anyone before, how was he supposed too...?   
  
_ “H-Hey hey, I...get you’re confused and likely shocked by this weird new island layout but... I’m sure we’ll be-” _

Harvey screamed.

_ “ _ **_NO!!_ ** _ IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT, YOU IDIOT!! DON'T YOU GET WHAT THIS MEANS?!” _

D fell silent rather quickly, staring towards the hybrid with a shocked expression as he continued his rant.

_ “EVERYONE, EVERYTHING!! THEY ALL CHANGED INTO SOMETHING JUST... SO DIFFERENT!!”  _ He wailed. _ “WE HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE...AND YET... THEY SOMEHOW STILL FEEL FAMILIAR!!, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE SHRUG IT OFF, IT WILL JUST COME BACK AND CREATE MORE CONFUSION THAN THERE ALREADY IS!!” _

He shakily caught his breath, then continued.  _  
_ _  
_ _ “NOT ONLY THAT, STRANGE THINGS MIGHT HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED RIGHT AFTER WE LEFT THAT VOID!! B-B-BUT WE STILL DON'T KNOW ANY OF THEM YET S-SO THAT'S WHY I...I...” _

Hare burst into tears, knelt down on the chair and exclaimed across the room.

_ “...I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY HOME, MY OWN FAMILY.  _ **_I CAN'T AFFORD TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER!!_ ** _ ” _

Family...Family...D suddenly grew wide eyed.

_“S..Sylvester...!”_ He whispered to himself, horror clear within his tone, Oh God... _Oh God..._

Desperately trying to regain his composure, he stood up from his chair once more. __

_ “R-Right, we need to make a plan...There, has to be some kind of solution here...” _

D began to pace around the room, seemingly looking for something to aid them through this, as he paced around, looking through the file cabinets once more, he spoke to Hare again.    
  
_ “Uh, I-If you don’t mind, could you list off changes you’ve noticed aside from what we’ve already discussed? Just so we know how big of an issue we’re dealing with here...”  _ He sighed, fumbling around with some papers, clearly looking for something specific.

Hare took his goggles off and wiped the tears off from his face, glanced at Director D.

_ “...S-Sure...I could do that...” _

Too choked up to list things off verbally, Hare grabbed a nearby pack of sticky notes and a pen, beginning to write them down instead, though there were many things that had changed aside from what he and D had discussed, he couldn't really confirm them himself. But he could say for sure that he wasn't this..plump at the start...at least that was what he thought, memories were of course still a mixed-up mess.

Grabbing one of the large ears he possessed, Hare noted it down, for he could’ve sworn that before he left the void those were just a part of his outfit, along with the tail he could now move, seeing as it too was attached to his actual body. Hare had also noticed that he had become a good few feet shorter than what he was originally, not that it was surprising seeing as what animal he somehow fused himself with, but he swore that before he at least reached the average height, now even random kids could tower over him...   
  
And at worse...his own life story seemed to have holes within it, he remembered the basics of course, working on a carrot farm as a child, going to university...the whole accident was hard to forget as well... but the more Hare thought back, the less some parts felt real. 

...

**Did he even have a sibling before?**

Hands trembling, he set the pen down and placed his head in his hands, heart throbbing and eyes stinging once more. What was going on? What did he do to deserve this hell? He breathed, heavily but slowly, trying to keep himself from crying again.

D, seeming satisfied, placed the stack of paper he was reading back into it’s file, making sure it was overly neat, he turned back to Hare, a serious look once again filling his face.

_ “I believe I got us a good enough escape route, we should...”  _ He stopped, looking at Hare slightly concerned. _ “Are you alright?” _

Hare choked on his own tears, once again the anxiety and heartache clouded his senses and many miserable thoughts clashed and ran through his mind. He slowly began to sob before crying again, trembling and pressing his face into the desk.

D stood there awkwardly, trying to come up with something to say without sounding too insensitive, god he wished he would’ve learned this shit back when he was younger. Clearing his throat again, he, though hesitantly, patted Hare on the head a few times.   
  
_ “I understand you’re upset, but luckily I do have a plan, none of my plans have ever failed me before so I have high hopes!..”  _ He said, before quietly mumbling to himself.  _ “Well, except for that one time…Stupid kid...” _   
  
Hare brushed D's hands off his head and glanced worriedly at the spy.

_ “A...Are you sure it's gonna work?...” _

_ “How do you think I became Director of this place in the first place? One has to have flawless ideas to get this far~”  _ D nodded, smirking a little at the last bit, 

The melancholy inside the rabbit had diminished away and instead been replaced with repulsion, his face was red from his annoyance toward D's bragging remark.

_ “...Yeah yeah...good for you...Too bad you can’t console someone when they're frantically sobbing for their family...” _

D’s smile dropped as he began to sweat once again.   
  
_ “Listen, I was never really the one having to do the comfort in my family, cut me some slack here...” _

He sighed, quickly picking up the map and neatly folding it up, placing it within his pocket, he turned back to the rabbit sitting down in front of him.   
_  
_ _ “Anyways, I assume you want to hear what said plan is, yes?” _

_ “Well yeah, of course! I REALLY need this plan, so just  _ **_SPIT IT OUT_ ** _ already!…” _ Hare looked at the annoyed spy and sighed in displeasure.  _ “... _ **_please, good sir?_ ** _ ” _

D smirked once again.  _ “Thought so.” _

He began to pace around again, using his hands to gesture with certain words.   
  
_ “Well, since I certainly can’t just use our HQ’s transportation due to the lack of a mission, I looked into some stuff, tell me; Do you remember the yellow blimp back in our world?”  _

Yellow...Yellow blimp?...A past memory struck Hare's mind as, for once he clearly remembered it, though it wasn't a pleasant one. Just hearing the word "blimp" infuriated him, so much so that he yelled in outrage.   
  
_ “...w...why...OUT OF ALL METHODS,  _ **_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE THE FUCKING BLIMP?!_ ** _ THAT ONE DAMN BALLOON KEEPS HAVING THAT LITTLE SHIT-RAT RIDE ALONG JUST SO THEY CAN BEAT MY ASS AND RUIN MY PLANS,  _ **_ONLY FOR USELESS MEDALLIONS!!_ ** _ ” _

_ “Well if you stopped screaming for a second I could tell you why,  _ **_Hare_ ** _.”  _ D shot a glare at the rabbit, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

Hare grinded his teeth and was about to argue, but fell speechless when he saw the glare. He eventually sat in the chair silently, an irritated look on his face, nonetheless he gave up and sighed.

_ “Fine.” _

_ “Thank you...”  _ D growled.  _ “Now back to the topic at hand, as it turns out, at least from both the documents and parts of my memory here, They’re actually a very well used mode of transportation here, most if not all islands have at least one, and from what I know it’s how we get so many visitors on a daily basis.” _

He turned his body towards Hare as a smile spread across his face.

_ “Therefore if we’re careful, we shouldn’t have any possibility of running into that runt this time~” _

The rabbit raised an eyebrow and gave a doubtful look.

_ “...Alright then, Director Bond... HOW exactly do we get in that blimp without drawing any suspicion, hm?” _

_ “Well, think about it, if our plans didn’t yet happen, why would anyone find us suspicious?..”  _ D trailed off for a moment.  _ “At least MY plan didn’t happen yet…” _

_ “Whatever you say, Bond. As long as I'm back to my world and MY OWN plan, I'll be good.” _

_ "Stop calling me that…" _

Hare grunted at him and scoffed.

_ “Fine then...’Director D.’” _

D scoffed back and quickly turned towards the elevator once more, looking back at Hare and gesturing for him to follow.

_ “Well then, I doubt we should wait around if we wish to get anywhere, correct?”  _


End file.
